Teaching
by ladydon
Summary: Kurama and Hiei go yo hogwarts to teach blah blah blah. hopefully with a new twist. YYHHP AU 6th year
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: if I owned yyh or hp would I be writing this fanfiction? Keyword:**Fan**

* * *

Kurama looked at the letter in his hand and blinked, then reread it to make sure he'd read it right the first time.

_ Dear Mr.Minamio,_

_ You, along with Mr.Jaganshi, have been invited to teach at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in England. Prince Koenma is a friend of mine and he recommended you and Mr.Jaganshi for our vacant teaching post. I will meet with you and Mr.Jaganshi in the park at 5 pm on the 12th of August, if you decide to take the post. Prince Koenma has informed me to tell you to talk to him before you respond, and that I should remind you that even though you are living a very unrestricted life, you are still on probation _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Albus Dumbledore _

'_Okay… so talk to Koenma.' _Kurama thought, a part of him vaguely wondering why on earth Koenma thought he'd be a good teacher. The rest was spilt between three other thoughts, why Hiei and Kurama, '_wizards? Lovely_.' and what would he tell his mother?

* * *

Hiei scowled at the piece of paper in his hand. It said basically the same thing as Kurama's and Hiei had a feeling that he didn't have a choice in the matter. _'The only way to find out is to go talk to Koenma.' _Hiei's scowl deepened, his instincts were screaming that this whole thing was bad news. Hiei trusted his instincts. 

\\ I wonder why they want both of us\\. A voice in his head mused.

//Fox, why are you in my head? I told you not to do that// Hiei said, his scowl deepening even more.

\\ Because I don't want to walk 5 miles to ask a simple question when I can ask with out leaving my room\\. Kurama replied.\\ And besides, this way you _have_ to answer me.\\

Hiei chose to ignore that last part. //I don't know, we'll have to talk to Koenma to find out//

* * *

Koenma was, as always, doing paperwork when Botan came in. "Hi Koenma, Sir!" she said cheerfully. Koenma got slightly worried, Botan only called him "sir" when something bad had happened or was about to happen. He wondered if he should use his emergency escape route.

"What is it Botan?" He asked nervously. "Should I run?"

"Kurama and Hiei are here to see you" She told him, still cheerful. She then lowered her voice. "Hiei looks mad, I'd be careful."

"Send them in." Koenma said, wishing he could run faster than Hiei.

The feeling doubled when Hiei and Kurama walked in, Hiei obviously upset, proven by the fact that the temperature in the room rose by at least 15 degrees.

"Your letter said to come see you, so here we are!" said Kurama happily, and Koenma practically ran right there and then, he'd only seen Kurama that happy when he was about to kill someone he considered complete scum. _'Full moon is soon too.'_ Koenma thought.

"I-it's your next mis-sion, go to the school and protect the students from demons who've banded together with one of their 'dark wizards."

Kurama calmed down a little, and he lost that 'I'm going to happily kill you now,' feeling, much to Koenma's relief. He was once again glad that Kurama was sensible and listened to reason.

Kurama sighed. "So basically we have no choice, we have to."

Koenma took a deep breath around his pacifier, "Well you have a choice, do the mission, and get your time reduced or… jail. You go back to jail, or at least become hunted, probably by Yusuke."

Kurama sighed again and Hiei reached for his sword hilt. "Calm down Hiei, killing Koenma won't do any good." Kurama said primly.

"Hn" Came the response, but Hiei let go of the sword.

"Your probably wondering why I want both of you and not just Kurama." Kurama nodded and Hiei "Hn". "Well as it's a long distance, large stretch of time mission, it was felt that on full moons Kurama wouldn't teach, and that leaving Hiei alone for 9 months was not a good idea. Anyways your mission is two protect the school,and two is better than one." Kurama twitched at "9 months", but didn't say any thing.

* * *

Yah! Chap1 Typed!

AN:edited, sort if… hopefully the symbols will show up now


	2. Chapter 2

Here you go, Chapter 2. Don't expect updates this fast, I'm bored with part of chap 2 typed, and all of it written.

* * *

"OOf." Harry was surprised when something with a large quantity of curly brow hair tackled him. 

"Herm, let Harry go, he can't breathe." The Hair backed up a few steps and blushed.

"Sorry I'm just happy to see you both." Hermione said, still blushing. Suddenly she turned and tackled Ron, who turned an interesting shade of red.

"Herm!"

"Sorry!" Hermione said, still clinging to Ron.

Harry chuckled at his friends antics and vaguely wonder when they were going to admit they liked each other. Not anytime soon he guessed, maybe by 7th year.

"Are we going to stand here all day or what?" The three friends had met up in the Leaky Caldren.

"We'll go as soon as _somebody _gets off of me."

"Can we go to the bookstore first?" Asked Hermione, looking like she wanted to glomp Ron again.

Ron groaned. "You always want to go to the bookstore first!"

Harry interrupted before an argument could brake out. "How we go to the bookstore last, that way you have more time there?" He asked.

Hermione considered it for a moment, then nodded. The three friends left the Leaky Caldron to get their school supplies

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahours lateraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
"That's weird, there's no book for DADA on the list." Hermione said, looking at her list. They were at the Flourish and Botts bookstore, after a full day of shopping.(and encounters with Malfoy.) 

"Really?" Harry asked, "Let me see the list." (His had been zapped in one of the encounters with Malfoy.) Harry scanned the list and saw she was right. He then noticed something written on the back of the paper. It said; "_Texts for DADA will be provided by the new new teacher._ Harry raised his eyebrows at the phrasing, but had to agree.

"It says here that the new teacher will provide them for us." Harry said.

"I wonder who the new teacher will be." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Can't be as good as Lupin." Ron said dismissively.

"Can't be as bad as Lockheart." Harry countered and Ron shrugged.

"We'll just have to wait and see won't we." Hermione said, and that was that.

* * *

Kurama and Hiei were in the backroom of Flourish and Botts, where they had gotten temp. jobs, at the insistence of Koenma. 

They were going through a large stack of scrolls and old fashion books, even a few tablets were in there. Or rather Kurama was going through them to find suitable texts to use to teach students.

He sneezed as a dust cloud formed. "You could _help_ you know." He said grumpily.

Hiei gave Kurama a look and said, "_You're _the one who'll be teaching them, these are _your_ books from_ your_ collections. You _could_ of just assigned a text book, but you chose to do _this_."

Kurama groaned and said. "Shut up."

* * *

Hermione, Ron and Hermione stood in a hallwall in the back of Flourish and Botts. The bookstore had run out of one of the text books they needed in the front, and the guy and the guy at the counter had given them derections to where the storerooms were. Unfortunately there were three rooms, and he forgot to mention which storeroom it was. 

"Just pick one!" Ron said, and Hermione nervously opened one door.

* * *

Kurama blinked as a large amount of brown hair poked its way through the door. It blushed and stuttered. "Oh, I so sorry I didn't know anyone was back here, they ran out of a taxt book we need in the front and and the guy at the counter sent us back here." 

Kurama smiled his most charming smile, the one that no female could resist (and quite a few males), and put most people at ease. "I'll show you where they keep the text books, I don't mind, I need a break from this." He gestured at the texts in front of him.

He moved to the door. "Shall we?" he asked with a fourish, then, "Hiei, don't burn anything while I'm gone." He called.

"Hn." Was the familiar reply, although it somehow managed to sound disappointed.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been brought to my attention that while my spelling is okay I need to work on grammar and the like. Its not my fault! It's the dyslexia(yay for sp check) Anybody interested in Betaing?

* * *

Kurama showed the three students through one of the doors and to the text books. They each grabbed one and said thanks. 

"No problem, I'd been sitting in that room for who knows how long…it was around sunrise I think." Kurama said, and stretched.

"Who are you?" Ron asked _not_ jealous.

Kurama smiled again and said. "My name varies from person to person, you can call me Kurama."

"You don't look like a wizard," Ron said. "you look like a muggle."

"Ron!" Hermione scolded, "You know that lots of wizards look and act like muggles. Besides its rude."

"Sorry" Ron mumbled.

"It's fine, he didn't mean anything by it. Sometimes people mouths open before they've completely thought things through. I have two friends like that." As they'd been talking the four had moved back toward the storeroom the owner was letting Kurama use. Kurama opened the door and without thinking Harry, Ron, and Hermione fallowed him in.

"So your name is Ron. What are your names?" Kurama asked Harry and Hermione.

"Hermione." Said Hermione.1

"I'm Harry." Said Harry.

"Harry…" Kurama said and frowned. Something about that name was important, he just couldn't remember what.2

"Good grief Kurama, are you really that bad with names?" Hiei said, and the three Hogwort's students jumped, they hadn't noticed him sitting in the corner.

"Enlighten me." Kurama said mockingly , and Harry shifted nervously.

"Harry Potter." Kurama still looked blank. Hiei rolled his eyes, all three of them, not that anybody could see the third one. "Oh come on Kurama, I thought you were good with names."

"Only if I have a face to put a name with, or they're a threat to me." Kurama said cheerfully

Hiei rolled his eyes again. "The-boy-who-lived." Still blank. "The only one to survive Voldemort's killing cruse. You do remember who Voldemort is, don't you?" Hiei questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I was paying a _little _attention. It's kind of hard to concentrate when your trying to think up a reason your going to be away for 9 months without actually telling why." Said Kurama testily.

"I still think you should just _tell_ your mother." Said Hiei

"You mean like your just going to tell her?" "Kurama snapped.

"That's different." Hiei said defensively.

The argument would of continued, but Hermione, who recognized an ongoing argument when she saw one, tactfully cleared her throat. The two demons stop fighting, they'd forgotten about Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Hiei 'Hn' ed and crossed his arms, while Kurama seemed to collect himself. He then smiled, "Sorry, we tend to argue about certain things, and forget others are around."

Hermione blushed again, and Ron rolled his eyes. Harry suppressed a groan, Ron and Hermione could for hours if they got started.

"Ro-" Hermione started.

Harry interrupted her. "Come on you guys, don't argue, I have a headache." Hermione opened her mouth, but he continued before she could sayanything(she had that look.) "Not a headache because of Voldemort," Ron flinched, as always "Just a regular headache."

Hermione looked doubtful, but didn't say anything about it.

Harry wasn't the only with a headache, Kurama and Hiei both had one to. Wizards gave off a distinct magical signature. Normally it wouldn't bother a demon, but when you gathered hundreds of wizards, with magic constantly going on, those demons who could sense auras and the like ended up with rather bad headaches. Neither Kurama's or Hiei's was as bad as it had been the day before, but if was still bad. That was the reason Koenma wanted Hiei and Kurama in Diagone alley, to adjust to wizards' magic.

Ron and Hermione stopped fighting, and good for them. Hiei's temper, even at the best of times was short, and this definitely wasn't the best of times.

Kurama, thankfully, had noticed Hiei's rapidly deteriorating temper. "You three seem to know a lot about the wizarding community. As Ron guessed, we are new to most of this. I don't suppose you'd share some views?" He asked smiling.

Ron looked like he was about to say something rude, but Harry interjected before he could. "We'd be happy to."

"Thank you, but not here, if I read another letter I will scream, and I need food." He twitched, trying to suppress a smile. "Preferably some thing with sugar in it. Large amounts of sugar."

Hiei snorted.

"Umm sure." Said Harry. "There is an ice cream place right down the street."

* * *

1 I find this fumy for some reason. 

2 no really?

2/14/07: I hate this chapter. it was hard to write and it dosn't feel right. I went back and fixed some stuff, but i still hate it.i like the next one only a little more. uhg

3/5/07: i went back and reread this, then noticed at least 5 dif. mistakes.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay here's ch. 4. remember I have no set schedule for updating, along with very little set plot. Oh and if i don't update for three weeks, give me a poke. this chapter is short. No hiei or Kurama in this chap. This is my (really bad) atempt at angst 

"OY! Dimwit!" Genkai screeched from inside her temple. It was one of those typical summer afternoons, hot, muggy, lazy, and quiet. Or it had been quiet.

"What!?!" Yusuke hollered back from outside, just as he finished his training for the day.

"Come inside for a moment!" Genkai answered. Yusuke absently wondered where she got the lungs to yell at all day, day after day. He went inside yelling.

"Wha'da want, grandma, I finished training for the da…" He'd been walking toward where he could sense Genkai, and was surprised to see Kurama's mom.

"Oh. What are you doing here Minamino-san?" Yusuke asked, confused. He had a feeling he was missing something important in this situation.

"I'm here to talk to Genkai about my son, Shuichi. I remember him mentioning a few times so I came to talk to her," said the soft spoken Shiori. Yusuke blinked, still feeling like he was missing something.

Genkai noticed Yusuke's confusion. "She's noticed some... odd... things about her son, and wants to find out more about him, without him knowing."

_'Oh yeah, Kurama and Hiei are in Great Britain._' Yusuke thought. "Okaaaaayyy... I'm still missing something here."

"I feel that way too, all the time," Shiori said. She continued as Yusuke stared. "I feel like my son has lives. Two sets of friends, two personalities... And I'm only allowed to see one of them, the one he lets the world see, that's made up of parts of the real him, but isn't _really him_."

Yusuke wasn't sure how to respond to that. It was the truth, but the truth as he had never thought of or heard before. Yes, Kurama basically had two lives, and Yes,his mother didn't know anything about the second life. But, nobody had thought about the fact that Shiori might of realize it, or how it would hurt her. And it had hurt her that much was clear.

"Oh... when put it like that, it suddenly sounds like a bad thing," Yusuke said, scratching the back of his head.

"He never meant to hurt you... I don't know why he hasn't told you... I think he wants to, he's just scared," he continued hesitantly.

"Scared of _what?_" Shiori asked, "What is he so scared of that he won't tell me, changing the subject every time I ask, and has him leaving the room when I try to bring it up." Shiori was close to tears, and Yusuke had to squash the urge to run far away. He could handle over 30 thugs attacking him at once, and powerful demons that would literally scare most humans to death, but a woman crying, a woman he knew personally and saw almost everyday, made him want to go hide under a the nearest rock.

Fortunately for Yusuke, Genkai had no such fears. "The dimwit is, wonders of all wonders, right. Your son is scared. He is scared you will reject him if you find out the truth about him." Genkai said unemotionally . She took a sip of her tea, waiting for Shiori's responce.

"But _why_? _Why_ is her scare I'll reject him?" Shiori demanded, voice filled with pain.

Genkai looked Shiori right in the eye, gaze unflinching. "That is not my place to tell. Shuuichi's fears aren't entirely unfounded, and if he's chosen not to tell you, well that's his choice, not mine."

Shiori seemed to have gotten herself under slightly better control, but both Genkai Yusuke could tell it wouldn't take much for her to start to cry.

"Oi, Grandma, can i talk to you a sec?" Yusuke asked, dragging Genkai out of the room.

"What do you want?"

"Can't we te-

Genkai cut him off. "No, it's his choice, not ours."

Yusuke looked annoyed. "I was going to say, can't we tell her a little, not everything, but about Koenma and the Sprit detectives?"

Genkai thought about it for a second. "Boy, I do believe that is one of your better ideas," she said with a twinkle.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurama, Hiei, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting outside of the ice cream shop. Hiei wasn't saying anything, although a large container of ice cream was on front of him, quickly disappearing. The others were discussing the various aspects of wizard life.

"Well well, you've picked up more freaks." A snobby voice said.

They all turned (except Hiei, he was still focused on his ice cream,) and saw a boy with white-blond hair, with a sneer on his face. "What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked tiredly. He just wanted this day to end already! Was that really too much to ask?

"I saw someone new, decided to try and save them from you, then realized they were just as freaky as you are." Malfoy replied flippantly, then smirked. "Their probably mudb- OW-OW-OW!" Bang! While Malfoy had been talking, his _expensive_ shoes had gotten hot. Really, _really_ hot. He'd jumped backwards, only to slip on a large patch of ice. Malfoy (smartly) beat a hasty retreat.

"Thank you Hiei," Kurama thanked the half-Koorime male.

Hiei didn't say anything, but smirked.

"What just happened?" Ron asked, looking confused.

Kurama's smile widened, as did Hiei's smirk. "Don't worry about it. Now I take it you and Malfoy-san are rivals. Any particular reason why?"

"We haven't gotten along since first year," Harry replied.

"Cocky git," Ron muttered under his breath.

"Ron!" Kurama winced, Hermione's voice was a true modern marvel, it could reach levels of shrillness never heard before. "Those two are making it seem much worse that it is. I think that the inter-house rivalry is to blame."

Kurama's interest was attracted, though he didn't show it. He had a feeling that if he wanted to survive for the school year, he would need to know everything about how things worked, and the politics surrounding them.

As the Hogwarts students began describing the wizarding world, Kurama became nervous. Koenma had mentioned that the wizards government was unstable, but not _this_ unstable. He needed to talk to Koenma, it sounded like the government was as likely to turn on the school as Voldemort was to attack.

"I really need to get back to what I was doing. Thanks for the insight, maybe we'll see you later." _'I know we will, but they don't need to know that.'_

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip, and asked a question that had been bothering her. "I'm not quite sure how to say this, but… how is it that you can only just found out about magic? We're nearing the end of our basic schooling, and you look about our age."

Kurama donned a mischievous grin. "I never said we were wizards."

"Your muggles?" Harry asked, very surprised. Ron was silent, trying to grasp the fact.

"I didn't say that either."

"Well which one is it!" Ron burst out.

Hiei was tempted to tell them it was none of their business, but then he noted the glint in Kurama's eyes. The fox-like glint he let show when he was enjoying himself and causing mischief, so he didn't say anything.

"You'll find out."

Hermione was the one who replied "Okay…so will we see you again tomorrow?"

Kurama shook his head. "No, we're leaving tomorrow, but you'll see us soon, don't worry. Bye."

Before they could register exactly what Kurama had said, they were both gone.

"That was… odd," Hermione said, voicing the other two's thoughts, Harry and Ron nodded in agreement.

"Lets go visit the twins, they always seem to know what's going," Ron suggested.

"Lets go." Harry agreed, and they turned towards Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. 


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry this took so long! I was sick a few times, then i had a bunch of band/choir trips, then i got sick a few **more** times it is just keopt pileing up!And then I couldn't get the second scene to flow right, and it was originally the first scene, cause I wrote the one that's first now at a different time from the second. I write every thing down a paper first, cause my computer access isn't constant. I warned you that my updates would not fallow a pattern. If I don't get 7 up by June 10th or so, then it will most likely be mid July before I update. But look, its twice as long a normal! And I cut this in half so I had a chance of getting it up before I do my beginning of summer traveling, it wouldn't STOP **GROWING**

7/8/07 i was reading over this ta figure out where ta start the next chap, and realized i never put the betaed version up. Why dosent anybody ever **say** anything?

LATER: and then realized non' of my line breaks surived. And that id actadently deleted the Q. i dont care 'bout that though

* * *

//-Hiei \-kurama

"What do you mean, my son is not normal?" Shori asked stiffly

"Uhh… how can I put this…umm… let's start at the beginning. What do you know about demons?" Yusuke asked hesitantly.

Shori looked puzzled, and slightly nervous. "Not a lot." She answered after a moment. _"More than you think, but not a lot. I really need to fix that actually, considering how thin the border is here."_

"Well, lets go with that they're real for a moment, and that most demons have it out for humans, and that they have a nasty habit of braking into the Human World, and out of the Demon World. It's the Sprit World's job to make sure that when that does happen; it doesn't get to out of control, and to bring them back. The Sprit World has a couple of ways to catch demons, one of which is the Rekai Tantei." Yusuke paused here for a second, be for deciding that bluntness would be the best approach.

"That's what I do. And your son, along with two others. Our job is to stop anything that's a serious threat to the Human World, or anything demon related based here. Mostly our missions are in this area, because the barrier is weakest here, although there is the odd long distance case."

Shori blinked. _'Well, its not like I thought he would be __**normal**__' ._"Okaaay."

"Your taking the fact that your son fights demons on a regular bases, and is not the harmless 'kid' everyone thinks he is, rather well." Observed Genkai dispassionately.

Shori smirked, and suddenly there was no doubt that she and Kurama were related. '_The question is, did she learn it from him, or did he learn it from her?'_ Genkai thought sardonically.

"I may not know much about demons, but I'm more than familiar with the supernatural." Her smirk widened. "I'm a witch."

There was a stunned silence for a moment, nether Yusuke or Genkai had expected _that_.

"Oh. That woulda been useful to know," Yusuke said weakly.

Shori looked at him curiously. "Why?"

Yusuke rubbed the back of his head, wondering how to explain, though Genkai was the one who answered.

"You know Shuichi is at brooding school." It may have been phased as a question, but Genkai didn't say it like a question, though Shori nodded anyway. "Well he's not going as a student, he's going as a teacher to help protect the school. The school is Hogwarts. We have reason to believe that some strong demons have teamed up with 'Lord Voldemort'." Shori flinched at the name, which Genkai said mockingly.

"You mean that my _son_ is in charge of the safety of the students of an entire school, one of which the dark lord has been trying to kill, and teaching them, _without magic!_" Shori demanded in a shrill(but not as shrill as Hermione's) voice, slightly hysterically.

Yusuke winced. "Well, when you out it like _that_. But you don't have anything to worry about, K-Shuichi is capable of taking care of himself, and it's not like he's by himself, Hiei is there, and if all goes well me an' some friends of ours will be there soon. And whadda mean, 'without magic'?

"Spirit Energy is different than magic, and some communities won't acknowledge it's existence." Genkai informed him with a tone that clearly said 'Idiots'.

Shori seemed comforted by Yusuke's words, but still nervous. "I still don't like it."

"Of course you don't like it. Your boy is dealing with one of the most powerful Dark wizards ever." Genkai snapped tartly. "I'd be worried if liked it." Genkai took a sip of the hot drink that always seemed there when she was inside, and/or not training Yusuke, then stood up. "Excuse me, I have a call to make." As she left the room she noticed Yusuke's puzzled glance. '_Poor dimwit, he has no clue what I mean_.'

* * *

Dumbledore smiled at his two new teachers, although inwardly he was wondering if he made the right choice, they looked so _young_. "It's a pleasure to meet you both." The redhead smiled right back at him, but didn't say anything, and the short one grunted without looking up at him. _'I hope I made the right choice.'_

"Likewise, Headmaster. Your school is... extraordinary." Dumbledore was mollified by the fact that Minamino sounded mature and that he spoke like …well, like a college professor. [1

Dumbledore relaxed a little bit, reminding himself that Koenma wouldn't of sent the two if he thought they couldn't do it. "I'm glad you like it here. Now, I have a few small details I would like to discuss with you."

Kurama tilted his head quizzically, a polite, questioning, look on his face. "As in..?" He prompted.

Dumbledore squashed the urge to shift nervously, he was fairly certain they knew what he was about to ask, and didn't want to answer. "I've know Koenma for years, I even had the … pleasure of meeting Enma once." Not something he wanted to do again. _Ever._ "Let's be honest. Koenma has hinted you weren't exactly human." Hiei smirked at this. "But he failed to mention what you were." Here Dumbledore gave a crooked smile. "He has never been the most forthcoming with details. Now, that is not my only concern, but the others can wait.

Kurama sighed, he really should have seen this coming, and would have if he hadn't been… not _worried_ exactly, but he had a feeling that _something_ was about to come back and, ah, make its presence know to him. Violently. A quick glance at Hiei showed that the fire demon wasn't surprised by the question, nor was he going to answer. Which meant he had to. Drat. Hmm, how to phrase it so that the Headmaster didn't think they were a danger to the students? "You are right, we are not human." Kurama paused, for a second, then murmured "How to put it…"

"We're demons." Hiei said bluntly. Well, that solved that problem.

Dumbledore, to Kurama's delighted surprise, didn't seem terribly upset over this revelation. "I suspected as much. Especially after Koenma repeatedly changed the subject when I asked."

Kurama nodded once. "What else would you like to ask us?"

"I have three questions that I would like answered. The first is what exactly will you be teaching my- your- students?"

Kurama blinked, and Hiei almost did. They had both been something the long the lines of 'How can I trust you?', not automatic acceptance. Needless to say Kurama adjusted instantly, answering the question that had been asked of him. "I Pes- asked Koenma to give me a list of what is normally taught to each year. We'll be sticking mostly to that, but I have an idea that could serve multiple purposes."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, signaling that he should continue.

"You know that Koenma sent us here because he wants us to protect the school, right?" As Dumbledore nodded Hiei hissed a warning to Kurama

//Your being to trusting fox, be careful.//

\I know what I'm doing, don't worry.\ "Well, I would like to teach the students about demons. We would devote a week out of month to teach about specific types, with living examples, as their strengths and weaknesses against each other, which means they would have to stay afterward." Kurama explained delicately, not sure how the human would react to his idea.

"You would, of course, vouch for these demons." It wasn't a question.

"Of course! The ones I wish to bring have sel- they're har- ano… They would never purposely harm a student or staff member." Hiei 'Hn'ed' with amusement, and Kurama continued. "And least a few of them have enough to keep the others in line when they start to losing their tempers." His lips quirked. "A lot like I do with Hiei here."

"Hn." This time Hiei sounded annoyed.

It had always amazed Kurama how much Hiei could pack into his 'Hns', if you knew what you were looking for. Kurama knew what to look for he'd been studying the fire koorime since they met, back during what happened with Eighthands. Not that he felt anything but friendship for Hiei. [2

* * *

[1 You don't really notice in the manga, but in the anime Kurama's voice is very formal, like a Professor at an expensive collage.

[2 Rriiiiggggghhhtttt. Somebody's in dee-niii-alll.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

//-hiei

\-kurama

#$blah$# - speaking jap.

**AN: A**nd the winner by a landside, Light Shonen-Ai ! … I feel like a beer commercial

I was typing this chapter up, and realized that Kurama and Hiei were supposed to had already met Dumbledore, (and why did someone point this out?) so I decided to go with 'Dumbledore couldn't make it and sent a Japanese order member.' Whadda ya'll think of Dumbledore's name for Hiei?

I should really be working on my Submissions to get into Cab. Oh well.

**Last time:**

"You would, of course, vouch for these demons." It wasn't a question.

"Of course! The ones I wish to bring have sel- they're har- ano… They would never purposely harm a student or staff member." Hiei 'Hn'ed' with amusement, and Kurama continued. "And at least a few of them have enough to keep the others in line when they start to losing their tempers." His lips quirked. "A lot like I do with Hiei here."

"Hn." This time Hiei sounded annoyed.

It had always amazed Kurama how much Hiei could pack into his 'Hns', if you knew what you were looking for. Kurama knew what to look for he'd been studying the fire koorime since they met, back during what happened with Eighthands. Not that he felt anything but friendship for Hiei. Really.

* * *

Dumbledore tried not to smile at, though the corners of his mouth bent upward at his new(est) teachers antics around each other. "I see no problems then. Although there is the question of where they will sleep and eat." 

Kurama flipped a hand, dismissing the question, despite the fact that he was a little disturbed that the headmaster wasn't asking more questions. Kurama had, quite frankly, expected more of a fight. Hiei gave a toothy grin[1, reminding Dumbledore strongly of a shark. Or any large predator with teeth, to be honest. "They'll be fine where ever you want to put them. I was thinking that they could eat at least one meal in the Great Hall."

Hogwart's headmaster nodded. "That might actually be for the best. If the students see your …ah, guests acting human, it would probably make them less nervous around your friends." Kurama wondered if the headmaster was really that good, Dumbledore had just made a educated guess, or if he'd just lost his touch.[2 "They do have human characteristics, correct?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Correct. In fact some of the people I would like to bring are human, but experts on dealing with demons. Except one. She is my way of demonstrating that normal, everyday, non-expert people can deal with demon- excuse me." A beeping sound had emerged from Kurama's pocket. He had flat out refused to bring the standard issue, hot pink compact with him, but since he was really the only responsible one in the group (Hiei didn't count, he liked to melt things to much.) Koenma's R&D team had modified his cell phone. It was now more sturdy, could reach the Sprit world, and worked at Hogwarts with out short-circuiting.[3 #$"Hello?"$#

#$"There is something you need to know."$# Kurama identified the voice as Genkai.

#$"Can it wait a little while?"$# He half-heartedly asked, already knowing the answer. Genkai wouldn't of called if it wasn't important. He gave his new boss an apologetic look.

Genkai ignored the question. #$"I have an interesting visitor right now, someone I believe your familiar with."$#

Kurama was starting to get a little uneasy. Something in the tone of Genkai's voice was making him suspect that while what she had to tell him wasn't _bad_ news, he almost certainly wasn't going to like it. #$"Who is it?"$#

#$"Your mother. She came up to ask me some questions. Seems she felt a little left out. Can't _imagine _why. We decided to tell her some basic facts, left out things like how you and Yusuke met, and what you are. Found out something interesting though. Your mom is a witch, and from what I can gather, a fairly well respected one."$#

#$"Really?"#$ Kurama shifted his attention back to Dumbledore. "How well know is Shori Minamino he asked.

"Hmm… Minamino …Minamino… Ah! I remember now, the research expert! Famous for her observation skills. Why do you ask?" It did not escape Dumbledore's notice that Professor (?) Minamino paled slightly at the word 'research', and even more at 'observation skills'. Just slightly, though. He only saw because he had decades of experience reading people and was really trying. _'Now why would he be nervous about what his mother does…? Unless…' _Dumbledore studied Shuichi. "Your mother is unaware of your connection to demons isn't she?"

Shuichi flinched, again just barely noticeable, and the Evil Looking One- Professor Jaganshi narrowed his eyes, also hardly visible. '_Perceptive human.'_

"That is none of business." Hiei hissed, and Dumbledore had to resist the urge to scoot his chair back away from The Evil lo- Pr. Jaganshi.

"I think we are done here Headmaster."

* * *

Long trips were boring. They always had been and they always would be. They were tolerable when you were with friends, but absolutely miserable when you were by yourself. 

Harry was bored.

Ron and Hermione were both in a prefect meeting, and he didn't really feel like going and finding his other friends.

Hence, the reason he was stretched out on the seat with an arm covering his eyes.

The reason he wasn't surprised when the door to his compartment opened, however, was completely different. He heard the door slide shut again, and after a moment the seat across from him creaked as someone sat down. He swung his legs off of the seat and sat up, looking at the person on the other side.

"What do you want Draco?"

"I want to apologize." Malfoy's voice was soft, and he obviously meant it.

Harry flopped back down, and flapped a hand, dismissing Draco's apology. "There's no reason for you to apologize to me. What happened was both of our faults, not just yours."

"I am not apologizing for what we _did, _but I am apologizing for my reaction."

"I said there is nothing to apologize for. And anyway, like you said then, it would just cause problems for everyone else." A crooked grin, with a hint of bitterness. "Your a Slytherin and I'm a Griffindore, we're supposed to _hate_ each other. People would think that both of us have gone mad, or that someone was controlling me, though it really doesn't matter which, because either way they would panic." Harry put his arm over his faces again, Leaving no doubt that the discussion was over.

After a moment Draco stood up, leaned over, pecked Harry with a kiss on the cheek, and left the compartment.

* * *

AN: I. Hated. This. Chapter. I've lost my notes, rough draft and timeline, had to fight for every word, and my stupid hunk of junk laptop kept cutting of when I tried to use it. Argh. 

Ooo, and lets not forget the ideas for Other Projects my muses keep launching at me. Like the YYH/Dnangel/yu-gi-oh/Magic kaito Crossover that Alucard from Helsing Wants In.

Or the YYH/Helsing.

Or the Magic kaito/Harry Potter.(which might appear here)

Or the Yami no Matsuei/ Harry Potter. headdesk

I learned something about my self on Saturday. I grin and giggle like an -idiot- when I'm allowed to ride roller coasters and other rides. And I don't throw up if I ride a spiny ride right after I eat :)

Whadda ya'll think of Dumbledore's name for Hiei?

* * *

[1 Hiei is amused. Forget why I wrote him amused right there, and muses wont tell. 

[2 Kurama didn't _say _that these demons were his friends, just that he trusted them. Muse AKS V.2.0 says D made ED. Guess.

AOYUNM#1: translation: AKS is saying that Dumbledore made an educated guess based on his knowledge of demon interactions.

[3 Unless the characters are speakin' Japanese, they will use Sprit World, Human World, Demon World so on and so forth.

* * *

10/4/07: why didnt someone say the line breaks wern't there? 


End file.
